<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Get Out by HaiHai47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408760">To Get Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiHai47/pseuds/HaiHai47'>HaiHai47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Newtmas Forever, Protective Minho (Maze Runner), Protective Newt (Maze Runner), Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiHai47/pseuds/HaiHai47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas returned to Beacon Hills after being forced away from his friends from the glade. He is forced to go back to being Stiles Stilinski who is the person he was before. When he returns the pack begins to follow him around to find out what had happened to him while he was gone. Thomas however never breathes a word of what happens but that all changes when five people show up in front of his school one day. Who are they and what are the doing here? Nobody knows anything but one thing is for sure and that is that Stiles/Thomas obviously knows them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harriet/Minho (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Brenda (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Newt and Teresa live in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year since Stiles had returned to Beacon Hills after vanishing years before, but he was different. He was no longer sarcastic and his eyes didn’t hold their gleam anymore now they were always hard and showed no emotion. But worse was that he didn’t trust the pack. Not anymore anyway. Gone was the skinny, clumsy uncoordinated boy now in his place was a muscular man who moves stiffly and was always on alert like he would be attacked at any moment. </p><p>The pack didn't know what was wrong with him but vowed to figure it out if it was the last thing they did. But Stiles was so secretive refusing to give up even on detail of where he had gone or what he had been through that it seemed kind of pointless. </p><p>That all changed one day when Stiles and Scott pulled up to school one morning because there in front of them was five unknown figures standing in front of the Beacon Hills High School. Scott having no clue who they were immediately tensed and moved a little to stand in front of Stiles suddenly he was shoved out of the way as Stiles practically sprinted up the steps faster than Scott knew possible and throwing his arms around them as they all laughed and shouted in joy. Scott confused hurried after Stiles and on his way was joined by the rest of the pack before they all came to a stop in front of the group who had now broken apart and were talking excitedly to each other. </p><p>Scott called out, "Stiles?" and the entire group including Stiles himself stiffed before their heads snapped up to face the group in front of them as everyone but Stiles himself seemed confused on who they were talking about. </p><p>All Scott got back was a forced, "What?" </p><p>Seemingly suddenly understanding who Scott was talking about the group burst out into laughter seeming to be unable to contain themselves any longer. </p><p>Finally when they were able to gather themselves together after a moment the Asian one wheezed out a, "Stiles?! What kind of shuck name is Stiles?!" That in itself confused the pack because Stiles was his name and if these people didn't know that they shouldn't be trusted. </p><p>Scott Moved forward to move Stiles away from these people when what Stiles himself said stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>"I know right its weird as shuck if you ask me but that's apparently what I go by here." he said as if it was the most normal and casual thing to say. </p><p>Before any of the pack could even speak up they were once again startled by the blond and obviously British guy speaking up to say, "Well I know I'm never going to call you that. Better to just stick to Tommy."</p><p>This made the first grin the pack had seen from Stiles since he got back appear on his face before he wrapped his arm around the blond waist like it was natural before kissing the top of his head and exclaiming, "I wouldn't have it any other way darling." and then adding, "and that goes for all you shanks to as I'd rather not have anymore people calling me a name that isn't really mine." </p><p>They all began to laugh before they were startled by someone clearing their throat and all six suddenly jumped into fighting stances Stiles pushing the blond boy behind him while the the Asian from before and the tall guy came to stand in front of the rest all of the guys including Stiles sliding knifes out of there sleeves while the girl cocked a gun before holding it in front of her. </p><p>This in itself startled everyone in the pack and they all took a step back slowly not knowing what in hell was happening. Stiles seeing who it was relaxed marginally even though his shoulders were still tense and then ordered, "It's alright shuck faces lower your lower your weapons its just my stalkers."</p><p>To everyone's surprise they all immediately lowered their weapons and while the boys kept their down by there side the girl slide hers back into its place on her side. </p><p>Sighing Stiles said," Stalkers this is my Glader family Gally" the tall one glared warily, "Frypan" the dark skinned on waved, "Minho" the Asian on just nodded his head, "Teresa" the girl just stared back blankly, "And finally Newt" the blond just gave a small smile. "Gladers this is the pack." </p><p>Nodding dismissively all the kids turned back to Stiles the tall one now known to them as Gally saying, "Great greenie not that that's out of the way we are here to pick you up and get the shuck out of here." </p><p>This made Stiles eyes light up and to the surprise of the entire pack said, "Really? I can't believe you guys came for me! I can finally leave this klunk of a place." </p><p>All of them smiled softly at Stiles before the girl speaking for the first time said, "Of course Thomas we would never leave you behind. But we do need to go soon since we still have to pick up Brenda, Jorge, Sonya, and Harriett next."</p><p>Nodding while taking Newts hand they started making their way down the steps of the school and into the giant van that that was parked down a few feet in the curb. They all climbed in while the pack just stared speechless. As the van took off down the street towards Stiles house however they snapped out of it glancing at each other quickly before the began to sprint down the street towards Stiles house after the van. </p><p>None of them had no clue what was going on but they knew one thing and that was that there was no way this random group of people was going to take Stiles from them when they had already lost him once. </p><p>No Way.      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Pack tries to stop Stiles from leaving but he and his Gladers are not about to let that happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the pack finally reaches Stiles home they find the front door open with Gally and Frypan guarding the door while the others seem to be inside somewhere most likely helping Stiles pack up.</p><p>Walking up to the door they were immediately thrown back by Gally's shove and were shocked by the strength put behind it. Just as they were about to try again Gally pulled out two knives and Fry had cocked a pistol and was pointing it straight at them.</p><p>Finally fed up Scott growled as he flashed his eyes red hoping to scare both enough to move them out of the way but it did absolutely nothing. "Look werewolf" Gally said, "I know you think you can growl and that will get us to step out of the way just to gladly let you through but let me tell you. After everything our family has been through you'd be one of the easiest things to take down and if you get in our way, we will without a doubt."</p><p>This shocked the entire pack to the core and just as they were about to force their way into that house Stiles himself walked out with a bag that obviously meant he was ready to leave. But if the pack had anything to do with it he wouldn't be going anywhere.</p><p>"Stiles!" Lydia exclaimed, "Tell these people that you are not going with them!"</p><p>The pack all thought he would turn around smile and then come over to join them but instead he whipped around a sneer on his face that sent them all rearing back before he opened his mouth saying what they hoped he would never say, "I will be going with them, I want to go with them, and my name is not Stiles it's Thomas you shuck faces."</p><p>Stiles (or Thomas apparently) seemed to get more and more upset at every word he spoke and before anyone knew what was happening Newt was rushing over cupping Thomas's face and whispering calming words to him in what seemed to be an attempt to calm him down. Slowly Thomas seemed to calm down enough because he stared right back at Newt a smirk on his face before yanking him forward and kissing him hard on the mouth. The Gladers all fake gagged while the pack all gasped in shock.</p><p>After Thomas and Newt pulled apart, Newt who's face had turned bright red hid his face in Thomas's chest as Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist to keep Newt against him. The tension while still there was lowered a giant amount now that Thomas was had calmed but that obviously had to be ruined when Malia had to open her mouth.</p><p>"Stiles you can't possibly be serious about this. I mean why would you go with these people especially that guy. I mean he obviously isn't anything special so I don't know why you would want to be with someone that ugly and come on he can't even walk normally." She said referring to Newt. </p><p>Lets just say that was a bad idea because suddenly five growls rang out as Newt himself raised his head from his boyfriends chest lips quirking up slightly at the corners because lets just say if there in one person you are not to insult in their little family that would be their glue Newt. Everyone was protective over Newt especially his over protective boyfriend Thomas and Minho. </p><p>This being said even Teresa who usually held a blank look on her face held an expression of anger at the moment at the thought of Newt being insulted and Gally looked even more threatening then usual while even Fry had on his 'I'm gonna shucking rip his head of face.' </p><p>While Newt did love how protective his small family was over him he knew now was not the time to rip these people to shreds because they needed to leave soon so he jumped in front of the group putting one hand on Thomas's chest and one on Minho's before using his second in command voice.</p><p>"Shanks stop! We do not have bloody time for this right now. We need to leave." </p><p>This seemed to get the Gladers to snap back to reality and even though they all huffed they backed away throwing one last round of glares before turning to pile into the van. There attempt was stopped short when Scott grabbed Thomas's arm to try to pull him back resulting in him being thrown to the ground by none other than Newt and Fry holding the pistol to the the top of his head. </p><p>Scott not knowing what to to just yelled, "Stiles!" but only made his situation worse as Thomas stepped forward glaring down at the man on the ground before growling out, "My name is NOT Stiles it's Thomas."</p><p>Saying nothing else Thomas walked back towards the van wrapping his arm around Newts waist on the way before they both hopped into the van and waited. Gally in the drivers seat, and Theresa next to Newt laying her head on his shoulder, with Minho in the row behind them they waited for Frypan who was still by the pack gun pointed at Scott menacingly. </p><p>Turning back to see that everyone was safely in the van Fry turned back to the pack and said one thing, "Don't come near us again." </p><p>He then tucked his gun back into its pocket on his hip and without turning his back to the startled pack climbed into the front passenger seat. </p><p>The van then violently pulled out of the driveway and without obeying the speed limit took off down the street as the pack watched in silence. Looking at each other as the van rounded the corner Lydia uttered one word that they were all thinking, </p><p>"What?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will the pack let the Gladers go or will they find another way to get Stiles back in their grasp?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finally Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Thomas and the Gladers settle down the Pack makes one last attempt to get Stiles back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence in the van was not awkward but content. They finally had Thomas again and they were on their way to pick up the rest of their family so they could spend the rest of their life together like they were supposed to in the first place. Together. </p><p>Looking around Thomas allowed himself to smile for the first time in a while. His family had found him. They had found him and come to get him and he couldn't thank them enough.</p><p>Thomas look up front and there sat Gally and Frypan and even though they didn't have the best start they were there for each other and he knew they would always be his family.</p><p>Next he look behind him and there sat Minho looking peacefully out the window enjoying the scenery. Thomas was glad Minho was so peaceful at the moment because after years of running the maze and escaping danger Thomas knew the man behind him deserved some time to rest.</p><p>Finally looking to his right his smile grew even bigger because there sat Newt and Teresa. Teresa's head was on Newts shoulder their hands entwined as the both of them slept peacefully. Now most people would get jealous when their boyfriend held hands with another person, even as they slept, and Thomas was sure that he would if it was anyone else but he knew Teresa was fully committed to her relationship with Brenda and that Newt loved him more than anything just like he did with Newt. So Thomas wasn't jealous because he knew the two were close and looked out for each other. </p><p>These people were his family and Thomas knew every single one of them would die for the other if that times came. None would betray the others and they would all stick together until the very end. So taking on last look around as his eyes began to droop and sleep began to take over he knew there was no place he would rather be than here. </p><p>Cause they were his family. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While the Gladers made theit way out of Beacon Hills the pack tried to think of a plan but after calling Derek and all gathering to come up with an idea they realized they only had one choice.</p><p>The Sheriff.</p><p>So they quickly made their way to the police office to tell Mr. Stilinski what had happened figuring he could use his parental control to force Stiles to come back. </p><p>When they arrived the burst through the doors and ignoring the shouts of protest made their way back to Mr. Stilinski's office. When they all came to a stop in front of the Sheriff's desk his head snapped up and seeing their expressions as they stared at him he sighed and said something no one would have thought.</p><p>"He's gone isn't he? They finally came for him?" </p><p>This confused the entire pack as to how the sheriff knew and why he was so calm about it. </p><p>Seeing their shocked expressions Mr. Stilinski decided to explain saying, "When Stiles first came home he explained everything to me when I caught him one night hacking in confidential files to find locations of some kids. He said that they were the people he was with when he was taken and they were his family. I tried to convince him at first that this was his home and that you guys were his family but he wouldn't budge saying that either he would find them and leave to get them or they would find him and the he could leave. When I told him that I wouldn't allow him to just go he said that it didn't matter and he would be leaving one way or another so he would stay here until he found something but the second he got a hint or they came for him he would be long gone before I could even think to stop him. So I figured if that was what he really need to be happy I would have to let him go." </p><p>This shocked the pack as none of them even knew that Stiles had been looking for these people in the first place. Then realizing what the Sheriff said in his last sentence everything exploded.</p><p>"Your just gonna let him leave!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We could stop him!"</p><p>The Sheriff waited until there was silence again and then asked one question that stunned everyone.</p><p>"Let me ask you, how happy did he look this morning when they showed up? Cause I'm betting it was happier than he has ever been since he got back."</p><p>And as everyone thought about it this morning Stiles was happier than he had been before they arrived. </p><p>So with nobody knowing what to say it was silent. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the Gladers had picked up everyone else and everyone was awake and chattering about. Jorge and Frypan were embracing while Sonya ran straight up to Gally giving him a big smile a giant hug. Brenda and Teresa had literally ran into each other arms when they saw each other, while Minho had marched right up to Harriet and kissed her straight on the mouth as everyone cheered and hollered in joy. </p><p>So at that moment Thomas couldn't think of a place he would rather be.</p><p>When he felt someone appear on his left he glanced over and saw it was Newt smiling softly up at him. Not wanting to waste another moment Thomas grabbed him pulling him forward and connecting their mouths in a fierce kiss. Newt smiled against the kiss before pulling back were Thomas cupped his cheek and while looking straight into his eyes said, "I love you Newt"</p><p>Newt smiling softly replied with, "I love you to Tommy, more than you could possibly imagine."</p><p>So there they stood wrapped in each other's arms watching the others laugh and jump around with joy at finally being all together again and glancing once more at Newt with only the fondest affections he knew. </p><p>He was finally home.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank You Guys For Reading!</p><p>I don't own anything having to do with the maze runner or the characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>